sock exchange terrorist attack different
by Arthur 2014 2
Summary: sock exchange get bombed and toady and company are on the case but different this time
1. Chapter 1

after peaceful day at g7 sock exchange bomb go off. it must have bin terrorist plot. see what happen. we start at sock exchange with crusher trading socks with mr toad.

crusher: ill trade you this tube sock for that argyle sock

mr toad: okay

they exchange socks but then explosion gose off. dogs and cats and toads and other animals scream and run. soon dog police show up and deduce it mustve been terrorist attack. luckily no one hurt in bombs tho. mr toad meats with mr greenspaniel.

mr greenspaniel: we must find the evildoer responsible for this crime

mr toad: i agre

mr greenspaniel: i no just who to tap in for this job


	2. Chapter 2

mr toad and mr greenspaniel send toady, kate, pal, nemo, and amigo to investigate sock exchange terrorist attack. we start in mr greenspaniel office.

mr greenspaniel: you 5 are the best in the buisness. actually just toady. toady you are hero

toady: thank you

mr greenspaniel: anywho i need you all to investigate this crime and bring the perpetrator to justice

kate: i will do my best

pal: just dont feed me really old candy

nemo: whatever man

amigo: sound good sir

toady: i will lead this rag tag teem

mr greenspaniel: i should make this clear. it will be very dangerous. but youll have a tail or to two tell when you get back

pal: you can promise well come back

mr greenspaniel: no. but if you do you wont be the same.

amigo: we need a catchy name for our group

kate: how about teem toady

nemo: teem nemo rulez

pal: i like teem toady

mr greenspaniel: teem toady it is

teem toady get ready to leave on mission. mr toad come up to toady to say goodbye.

mr toad: im gonna miss you honey

toady: i love you more then anything in the world

mr toad: promise me youll come back in one peace

toady: i will try

toady kiss mr toad passionately and then teem toady leave. they will try to find out who bomb sock exchange. stay tuned. will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

teem toady investigate bombing. they look around elwood city and then find a clue which leed them to reed household. see what happen. we start as teem toady look around remains of sock exchange.

toady: we need to find clues

amigo: we will search around and look

teem toady look around remnants for a bit. then nemo find something.

nemo: whats this

toady: it look like piece of a yellow sweeter

kate: it look like it came from my big brother arthers sweeter!

pal: no this cant be true

amigo: it dosent meen arther did the crime, but someone close to arther. a family member perhaps

kate: no one in my family wouldve done this

toady: we have to investigate the lead kate

pal: humph

teem toady go to reed house to find out who dun it. they search about the house but find no evidence it was anyone in the reed family.

kate: i told ya

pal: we would never have done it

toady: you right you right. but we still have this piece of arthers sweeter so he must be tied to the crime somehow.

amigo: we should ask around town. maybe his friends can give us information.

toady: good idea

nemo: ill ask francine

kate: pal and i can ask bustar

amigo: ill go to bink

toady: and i will go to mayor mr haney

teem toady split up for the time being to ask around town. see what happen to them next time. will update again soon. stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

nemo question francine. kate and pal question bustar. amigo question bink. see what happen. we start at francine apartment.

nemo: naowaowaowaowaowawoa

francine: what do you want nemo

nemo: meow

francine: i dont speak cat

nemo: mao

francine: i dont see what communists have to do with this

nemo: meow

francine: whatever

francine go about her day but nemo follow her. francine talk to self about secret love of arther.

francine: arther is g7. i love him. we should date. he is best. he would never do anything wrong.

nemo leave apartment to report back to teem toady. meanwhile kate and pal question bustar. they go to bustar condo. knock on door. bustar open door.

bustar: hello baby kate and pal

pal: bark

bustar: i havent seen arther in a few days. i hope he okay.

kate: googoogaga

bustar: maybe aliens took arther away

pal: ruff

bustar: what is a sock exchange

kate: gaaaa

bustar: i dont know anything about it

kate hold up piece of arther sweeter.

bustar: hey thats arthers

pal: barkbark

bustar: arther couldnt do it. hed never.

kate: waaaawaaaaaa

bustar: no need to call me names

pal: barkruffbarkbark

bustar: okay

kate and pal leave bustar condo to report back to teem toady. meanwhile amigo find bink at suger bowel.

amigo: bark

bink: i didnt do it

amigo: bark

bink: it wasnt me

amigo: grrrrrrr

bink: what are you say? arther involved?

amigo: ruff

bink: i never trusted him

amigo: barkbark?

bink: yeah it couldve been arther.

amigo take information back to teem toady. in next chapter toady go to question mayor haney. will update again soon. stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

toady go to question mayor mr haney about sock exchange terrorist attack. maybe he know information. but then bad things happen. see what happen. we start in mayor mr haney office. knock on door.

mr haney: come in

toady enter.

mr haney: it is toady what a pleasure

toady: im sorry to say their isnt much pleasure in this circumstances of this visit

mr haney: why is that

toady: their is g7 sock exchange

mr haney: i was briefed on its existence by my council

toady: it was bombed

mr haney: no

toady: yes

mr haney: whodunit

toady: thats the question

mr haney: do you have any leeds

toady: just a peace of sweeter that might be arthers

mr haney: arther would never

toady: you never know

mr haney: i dont believe it

toady: i think it was arther

mr haney: i shall send out a warrant for his arrest

toady: good

toady leave office to reunite with teem toady but suddenly a dark shadow approach.

toady: who is this

dark shadow: youre worst nightmare

dark shadow jump out at toady and capture him. next chapter about teem toady reuniting only to realize toady no their. they try to save him from mysterious shadow. will update soon. stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

teem toady meat up to discuss there findings. notice toady not their. go search for toady and ask if mayor mr haney know what happen. then mysterious shadow show up. see what happen. we start at teem toady rendezvous place.

kate: guess what we found out. bustar say arther couldntve don it

nemo: francine say that to. she also express hidden feeling for arther

amigo: well bink say it was probably arther

pal: wears toady

kate: something bad mustve happen

amigo: we must search for him

teem toady minus toady search to no avail.

pal: maybe we should ask mayor mr haney

nemo: okay

amigo: good

teem toady minus toady go to town hall. knock on door.

mr haney: come in

teem toady minus toady enter.

mr haney: wear is toady

amigo: that is question

kate: we where hoping you might know

mr haney: he just left a hour ago

pal: something bad happened i knew it

knock on door.

mr haney: come in

door open and mysterious shadow enter

dark shadow: i have toady

kate: no

mr haney: no

amigo: no

pal: no

dark shadow swoop at mr haney and kidnap him right before everyones eyes. kate scream. pal wince. amigo whimper. nemo run over to desk and shine light at mysterious shadow revealing identity. next chapter will tell you who is is. will update again soon. stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

teem toady minus toady discover who mysterious dark shadow is and that he is also behind the sock exchange bombing. see what happen. we start as nemo shine light at mysterious dark shadow.

kate: no way

nemo: unbelieveable

amigo: no es posible

pal: oh my gosh

light reveal that mysterious dark shadow is dw dead bird spanky.

spanky: yes it is me

kate: but toady beet you

spanky: but now im back for revenge

pal: it was you who bombed the sock exchange. admit it!

spanky: you right you right

amigo: and you just took out mayor mr haney

spanky: this is true. i also have toady. had toady actually.

nemo: had?

spanky: toady is gone forever

kate brake down crying

amigo: what about the peace of arthers sweeter from crime seen

spanky: mustve been from my last encounter with arther. it mustve stuck too me and then fallen off later.

nemo: we are gonna arrest you now

spanky: fat chance

pal lunge for spanky but spanky make quick movement and end pal right their.

spanky: prepare for end of times

spanky press button and bombs start go off around elwood city. spanky fly away to escape but nemo and amigo chase after him. kate go to pals side.

kate: no pal dont go

pal: kate

kate: yes

pal: save elwood city. put end too this sad story

kate: pal…

pal close eyes for last time. kate wipe away teers. then bomb explode in town hall. kate must escape and stop spanky once and for all. next chapter will be last chapter. see what happen. stay tuned for thrilling conclusion.


	8. Chapter 8 final chapter

kate battle spanky for control over elwood city. this is last chapter. see what happen.

kate run out of town hall after spanky bomb it. she narrowly escape. she see amigo and nemo chase after spanky. all of sudden big explosion erupt behind spanky and lots of smoke around. amigo and nemo dont arise from smoke.

kate: no

spanky: give up hope. i will destroy world.

then spanky grow in size. now he as big as skyscraper. spanky take iron wing and knock over building with ease.

kate: i must do something

ghost of arther show up. he walk up to kate.

kate: arther what can i do to stop spanky

deus ex arther: i can help

arther put hand on kate forehead. all of sudden kate grow to be size of giant spanky. she do battle with spanky. left hook right hook left hook left hook left uppercut right jab left hook. but spanky dont relent.

spanky: i will destroy you and then destroy elwood city and then destroy world. give up its over

kate: as long as i am breathing it is not over

spanky: okay

both kate and spanky fly into sky and continue epic battle for earth over elwood city. kate look down and see destruction everywhere. sugar bowel in ruins. lakewood elementary burning. crosswire motors gone. chickin lickin still perfect condition. same with mighty mountain. library crumble. kate cry. cant believe destruction around city.

kate: i will not let you continue

spanky: you wish

kate throw punch at spanky but miss. spanky quick. spanky headbutt kate who launch miles in air and land on crown city. crown city crushed and destroy. spanky win.

spanky: i win

spanky fly into outer space and push earth into sun. life as we know it gone. spanky fly off to take over alien planets. he succeed and rule universe with iron wing. no happy end...

until dw wake up from bad dream. she cry. arther walk in. dw have tears in eyes. arther give her big hug. spanky watch silently from outside window. dun dun dunnnnnnnnn.

the end


End file.
